Keren Densho
Keren Densho is a self-insert student of Kikan high. Appearance Keren has messy, straight chestnut locks decorated with a pair of black feather-like decorations. Her eyes are an army green (Karki) filled to the brim with her innocence. She has patchy, pale skin and a bust size of 1.5. She is 5” 01'. Backstory Keren lives in a big city, Kitano City, near Buraza town which seems to collect candy addicts and harajuku people. She stays inside her house normally, regardless of the city's people. Routine She takes a train to Kikan with her sister, and heads over to her locker to change into her indoor boots. She sits with her closest sister afterwards and draws anything on her mind that isn't lewd or personal. At lunch, she eats her ordered lunch from the café and eats there. She goes back to class soon after and goes to her club once school ends. She goes home with her siblings once her club activities have finished. Personality Keren is a Wallflower. She's usually ignored by everyone other than her siblings. She's seen as quiet, shy, messed-up inside and strict. If she witness a murder she will muffle her scream and quietly back away. She will then go to the nearest Heroic, Strict, Traitor, or Vigilante character and tell them what happened. Keren will turn her head away from the photographer if they try to take a picture of her and are not in the Photography/Video club. Relationships Marena Resu She met her with her sister. The two get along like a flaming house. Maruno Resu She bumped into Maruno once while he was with Nareo Ose. She looks up to him for his assertiveness. Nareo Ose See Maruno Resu above. Budo Masuta Keren was teased by him (without his knowledge) during a meetup between Kikan and Akademi, sibling schools. He found out quickly that her swimsuit is altered due to her sensitive neck that he teased (see: nuzzled). Hinagiku often tries to keep the two separate because of this. Hinagiku Densho They met when they were very young. They were admitted into the same orphanage, and quickly became best friends. Eventually, Ni and Mai Densho wanted to adopt Hinagiku on her own, but she had begged for them to adopt everyone that Hinagiku considered siblings as well. The two are now officially sisters, and attend Kikan High together. Keren often is found with her sister, as she seems lost without her older sister around. Keien Densho Keren's older brother. He looks rather identical to Hinagiku, other than the blue fringe. Keren often blackmails him to do things with the promise of going to the cat shelter afterwards. She's never once broken any of her cat shelter promises. Trivia * Her voice is Marena Resu-tan's voice. The closest to it would be Ruko Yokune's * Keren is a self-insert. Her name is a corruption of Marena Resu-tan's nickname; Kelen. * Keren Densho scores 21 on the Mary Sue Litmus Test. * Osenaria begged her creator to make her and Hinagiku Densho sisters. * Her nape, thigh-torso joints, ears and the area of her back around the neck are sensitive; She will moan very quietly when those areas are touched. ; Category:Yangire Characters Category:Illustrations Club Members Category:Pansexual Characters Category:A+ Blood type Category:Scorpio Characters Category:Semi-Major Characters Category:Female Students Category:Self-insert Characters